A brushless motor includes a rotor and coils. A drive circuit includes transistors that activate the coils with a sequence of electrical pulses that are properly timed to drive the rotor in a forward direction. Before being driven to rotate in the forward direction by the drive circuit, the rotor might have a residual spin in a reverse direction. Initiating the sequence of pulses to drive rotation in the forward direction, when the rotor has a reverse residual spin, might cause the coils and transistors to conduct an excessive amount of current and overheat
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.